Avalon's legacy
by Lady Di Avalon
Summary: Une mystérieuse prof de Défense contre les forces du mal. Une septième année mouvementée. Une quête désespérée pour trouver l'Arthur de Bretagne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. yaoi 7ème année...


Avalon's Legacy

  

Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée de la nouvelle prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

  

Rien n'était plus pareil. Harry Potter était assis à la même place, dans la même salle, mais rien n'était plus pareil. Il jeta un coup d'oeil triste sur les alentours. Jamais la Grande Salle ne lui avait paru aussi grande, ou aussi vide. Les tables des maisons étaient minuscules et ils se blottissaient au centre de la pièce immense comme des oisillons terrifiés, les lumières magiques scintillaient au-dessus d'eux, les bannières des maisons claquaient, ils allaient manger un véritable festin mais aucun d'entre eux ne se sentait le coeur à la fête. En cette première soirée à l'école, ils auraient dû regorger d'énergie, les murs devraient renvoyer des centaines de conversations enthousiastes, mais c'était à peine s'ils se parlaient, le silence régnait en maître et même la Cérémonie du Choixpeau n'avait pas suffit à leur remettre du baume au coeur et leurs applaudissements avaient sonnés comme des couinements de souris apeurées.

Dans un instant la Directrice de l'école Minerva Mac Gonagall se lèverait pour faire son discours de bienvenue. Dans un instant son coeur se briserait une fois de plus. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de ne pas voir ces yeux rieurs contempler avec joie le visage des centaines de jeunes sorciers confiés à ses soins, il ne supporterait pas d'entendre une autre voix que celle de son mentor leur souhaiter de passer une merveilleuse année. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se cacher sous la table, de fermer les yeux et de se boucher les oreilles. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir, il le savait, il aurait dû suivre son instinct et parcourir le monde à la recherche des horcruxes. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette maudite lettre, ce testament d'Albus lui disant de ne pas quitter Poudlard avant la fin, lui ordonnant de finir sa scolarité en mémoire de ses parents et de son parrain, pour rassurer les centaines d'enfants apeurés qui reviendraient dans le vieux château, pour montrer au monde que le meilleur rempart contre la barbarie que représentait Voldemort était et serait toujours l'instruction. Pour montrer que tant qu'Harry Potter serait vivant le souvenir d'Albus Dumbledore ne s'effacerait pas de ce château.

- Silence mes enfants ! réclama la Directrice en se levant de son siège.

Les quelques bienheureux qui arrivaient encore à parler se turent pour écouter le discours de bienvenue. Tous les yeux convergèrent vers la table des professeurs où plusieurs sièges étaient vides et où régnait la même atmosphère morose qu'autour des tables des élèves.

- Quand je vous voie tous ici, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Albus, à ce qu'il vous aurait...

Les immenses battants de la Grand Salle s'abattirent contre le mur dans un vacarme infernal, mettant fin au discours. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent pour savoir, alarmés ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Une brume étrange rampa sur le sol dallé, envahissant la pièce, faisant vaciller la lumière magique des chandelles. Harry porta immédiatement sa main à sa baguette, tous cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Il sentit à côté de lui ses amis se préparer aussi au combat, Hermione et Ron plantés à côté de lui, l'entourant de leur force et de leur amitié. Du coin de l'oeil il vit Neville mettre la main sur sa baguette, un air résolu et déterminé sur le visage malgré ses genoux qui tremblaient. Seamus et Dean s'étaient levés aussi, l'un contre l'autre, parés à faire face cette fois-ci. Et puis Ginny. Merveilleuse Ginny, ses cheveux roux volant tel un halo autour d'elle tandis qu'elle bougeait légèrement pour cacher derrière sa fine silhouette les élèves de première année complètement apeurés.

Tout d'abord ils entendirent un bruit étrange, une sorte de trottinement qui se répercutait sur les murs et le dallage. Au milieu de la brume ils virent apparaître un animal noir comme la nuit, grand comme un taureau, le poil hirsute, les dents d'une blancheur froide et mortelle. Il s'avança lentement vers la table des professeurs, sans aucune peur, passant entre les rangées de tables avec assurance. Certaines filles se mirent à pleurer de peur, silencieusement blotties les unes contre les autres. La main sur sa baguette, Mac Gonagall ne bougea pas, laissant la bête énorme s'approcher.

Quand l'animal passa près de lui Harry sentit quelque chose frissonner dans le bas de sa nuque et son coeur s'agiter de manière incohérente, mais il se contenta de regarder le canidé avec circonspection et de garder sa baguette prête. Le monstre s'arrêta devant l'estrade sur laquelle mangeaient les professeurs. Il s'assit en face de la Directrice et ne la quitta pas des yeux.

Un bruit d'émerveillement poussa Harry à détourner son regard et à surveiller à nouveau l'entrée. A présent la lumière des chandelles était presque tamisée par la brume et il avait du mal à distinguer les traits de Neville pourtant pas si éloigné de lui. Au début il ne vit rien, puis se fit une sorte de lumière douce qui avançait vers eux et au centre de cette lumière... Au centre de cette lumière avançait un être comme Harry n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, grand, élancé, de longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient dans son dos comme un rideau de soie, un front haut et d'étranges oreilles pointues. Vêtu de couleurs tendres comme les jeunes pousses d'un arbre, il portait sur son épaule un grand arc de bois. Au milieu des murmures ébahis de la population féminine et d'une partie de la population masculine de Poudlard, il remonta l'allée centrale et s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs. Une fois là il prit place à la droite de la bête et planta un genou à terre pour s'incliner devant la Directrice.

La main d'Harry avait relâché son emprise sur sa baguette. Il ne savait plus très bien sur quel pied danser, les nouveaux venus n'avaient fait preuve d'aucun signe d'hostilité et il était malgré lui fasciné par la façon dont la lumière jouait sur les longs cheveux d'un blond si pâle qu'ils en paraissaient blancs.

Un nouveau trottinement avertit l'assistance ébahie qu'un nouveau venu allait faire son entrée, tous se tournèrent avec avidité vers l'énorme arche ouverte. Au début ils ne virent rien, puis ils distinguèrent une petite silhouette semblable à celle d'un enfant. Mais ce front blanc, ces boucles noires, ce visage aux traits graves et doux à la fois, ces yeux déterminés n'étaient pas ceux d'un enfant. Le petit homme remonta l'allée sans dire un mot, laissant les regards glisser sur lui, sur ses mains blanches et délicates, sur son apparence presque éthérée qui semblait le rendre bien plus grand. Arrivé à la hauteur de ses compagnons il se plaça à la gauche de l'animal et mit lui aussi un genou à terre pour saluer la Directrice.

Très vite les regards se détournèrent de la table des professeurs, scrutant la grande arche. Ils sentaient que c'était le moment, quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose d'important, quelqu'un d'important. Quelqu'un d'important allait passer cette porte, ils le sentaient au plus profond de leurs tripes.

L'éclairage changea soudainement ; comme un seul homme ils levèrent leurs yeux pour contempler un spectacle féerique, au lieu de bougies des milliers de fleurs mystérieuses flottaient dans les airs, émettant de douces lumières colorées. Le visage de Ginny était ainsi nimbé de rose et de bleu et ses grands yeux marrons étaient ébahis tandis qu'elle montrait aux plus jeunes les lumières vertes qui flottaient un peu plus loin, du côté de la table des Serpentards.

Ils n'entendirent tout d'abord que le froufroutement d'un tissu glissant contre les dalles de marbre. Plus un bruit ne retentissait dans la Grande Salle, élèves et professeurs retenaient tous leur souffle. Ils n'aperçurent d'abord qu'une grande lumière, bien plus forte que celle qui avait nimbé le corps du blond ; une lumière chaude qui éloignait d'eux tous les mauvais souvenirs, une sorte d'anti-détraqueur en somme, pensa Harry.

Puis, Harry cessa de penser, la lumière avait diminué et la femme la plus extraordinaire qu'il lui eût été donné de voir apparut devant eux. Elle ne provoquait pas comme les vélanes des élans d'héroïsme ou de mythomanie, non, bien au contraire, elle semblait apaiser les coeurs et les plonger dans une douce torpeur. Sa seule présence réussirait à éclairer une vie faite de noirceur et de tragédie comme celle d'Harry. Avec un sentiment d'adoration qu'on ne pouvait ressentir que face à une divinité, ils regardèrent passer l'incroyable dame. A la lumière magique des fleurs enchantées ses cheveux étincelaient comme des fils d'argent poli, son visage d'une blancheur d'albâtre était rehaussé par des lèvres pleines et d'une couleur rouge tirant sur le pourpre. Ses longues et pesantes robes sombres s'évasaient autour d'elle et dans la semi pénombre on devinait d'exquises broderies de signes cabalistiques. Sur son front haut, juste en dessous d'un fin diadème d'or qui enserrait la racine de ses cheveux, on pouvait distinguer un croissant de lune tatoué au bleu de guède.

Elle s'arrêta derrière ses accompagnateurs et, soulevant avec grâce ses jupes, elle salua en une révérence devant laquelle même la Reine Victoria eût pâli d'envie.

Quand elle se releva, la Grande Salle redevint normale, la brume disparut, les fleurs redevinrent bougies et les élèves clignèrent longtemps des yeux pour se réhabituer à la lumière excessive. Contre toute attente, le spectacle féerique de la nouvelle venue et de sa suite n'avait pas disparut, et même la lumière crue des milliers de bougies ne pouvait enlever leur magie à ces être étranges qui venaient d'arriver. Lentement, sans que personne ne les pousse, les lourdes portes de la salle se fermèrent.

-Hum...

Minerva se gratta la gorge pour tenter de retrouver sa voix.

- Mes enfants, voici votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Morgana Afalsid. Souhaitons-lui donc la bienvenue.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit la nouvelle. Les filles avaient les yeux qui leur sortaient de la tête en essayant de voir tous les détails que comprenait la robe de leur nouveau professeur, elles comptaient le nombre de perles minuscules qui parsemaient le tissu, elles déchiffraient les étranges signes qui formaient les broderies.

Avec la dignité d'une reine, Morgana s'assit à la table du corps enseignant et son énorme loup se coucha à ses pieds tandis que ses deux autres compagnons restèrent debout, roides, comme protégeant son dos d'une quelconque attaque.

- On dirait des écuyers protégeant leur seigneur ; glissa Hermione, qui comme toute l'assistance n'avait plus d'yeux que pour les nouveaux venus.

La Directrice avait perdu le fil de son discours et voyait bien que l'attention des élèves et même de certains professeurs comme Horace Slughorn était à présent complètement focalisée sur la nouvelle venue. Elle décida donc de faire court.

- Bienvenue à tous les élèves, anciens comme nouveaux, puissions-nous trouver la paix en ces murs en ces temps troublés. Monsieur Rusard se fera un plaisir de vous rappeler quels objets sont interdits au sein de cette école. Je rappelle à tous les élèves qu'il est interdit de sortir des dépendances de l'école hors des cours. Et maintenant, levons nos verres à cette nouvelle année.

Minerva leva son verre, mais son geste ne fut suivit que par quelques uns. Heureusement pour elle, la blanche main de Morgana se saisit délicatement de la coupe qu'elle avait devant elle et la leva avec toute la grâce d'une danseuse étoile. Immédiatement, la salle entière fit de même.

Soufflant de soulagement, la Directrice s'écroula dans sa chaise après avoir bu une première gorgée.

Immédiatement après, Horace Slughorn ne mit à parler, voulant absolument s'enquérir de la nouvelle venue et demandant à la Directrice pourquoi il n'avait pas été placé plus près d'elle. Minerva ne lui répondit même pas, le laissant s'enferrer dans un long monologue sur tout le bien qu'il faisait autour de lui et son importance cruciale pour cette école. Vieille baderne, et penser qu'il ne voulait même pas revenir, qu'il avait l'intention de fuir à l'étranger... Heureusement qu'elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de lui apprendre que Potter se trouverait à Poudlard cette année, sinon il lui aurait aussi fallu trouver un nouveau remplaçant pour le cours de Potion. Avec tristesse son esprit se mit à regretter Severus, comme elle aurait eu besoin de lui dans un moment pareil, qui d'autre que lui aurait pu être Directeur Adjoint... Elle s'efforça de chasser cette pensée et laissa son regard errer sur les fauteuils vides. Ils l'avaient prévenu qu'ils n'arriveraient pas aujourd'hui, elle en serait réduite à aller avec les Gryffondors pour leur faire le discours de rentrée tout à l'heure puisque leur Chef de maison n'était pas là.

- Harry, tu ne manges pas ?

Hermione tourna vers lui des yeux inquiets. Il n'avait jamais été très épais, mais depuis... depuis la mort de Dumbledore il semblait s'être encore aminci, comme s'il pouvait disparaître à tout moment.

Harry tourna les yeux vers elle et elle remarqua de lourdes cernes qui pesaient sur le visage fatigué de son meilleur ami.

- Désolé, Mione, je réfléchissais c'est tout.

- Tu avais l'air particulièrement absorbé par tes pensées. C'est la nouvelle prof qui t'obsède ? Ginny a-t-elle du souci à ses faire ? ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour.

Harry ne répondit pas à sa pique, trop occupé à regarder la nouvelle venue.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas. J'ai l'impression de déjà l'avoir vue quelque part mais je n'arrive plus à retrouver où...

Le visage du Survivant était sombre. Il détestait quand sa mémoire lui jouait des tours.

- Déjà vue ? M'enfin, Harry, tu t'en souviendrais si tu avais déjà vu une femme comme elle ! s'exclama Ron en répandant de la purée un peu partout sur ses voisins.

- Ron, combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ! hurla Hermione excédée.

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel :

- Bon sang, on dirait ma mère !

Harry regarda ses deux meilleurs amis se disputer. Le calme était revenu en lui. L'étrange interlude qui avait eut lieu avait suffit à lui faire oublier légèrement sa tristesse et sa rancoeur et une fois de plus la magie de Poudlard agissait sur lui, il était là où il devait être, chaudement installé parmi les siens. Et même si bientôt il devrait repartir en guerre, pour l'instant il se laissait aller à la chaleur de l'amitié qu'il sentait brûler entre ces murs.

  

Les élèves étaient tous couchés. Seuls les fantômes traînaient encore dans les couloirs de l'ancienne bâtisse. Autour d'elle Morgana sentait la magie crépiter comme un agréable feu de cheminée. Bien sûr l'endroit n'était rien comparé à celui d'où elle venait, mais ces terres étaient quand même baignées d'une magie puissante et parfois légèrement malicieuse. Elle s'y sentait bien. Elle laissa son corps fatigué se lover dans le grand fauteuil et contempla la flambée qui éclairait la pièce depuis l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Ma Dame ?

- Oui, Légolas ?

Elle tourna la tête vers l'elfe qui avait mis un genou à terre devant elle.

- Je me permets de vous demander la permission de me retirer.

- Allez dormir, Légolas, je m'en voudrais d'être la cause de la perte de votre divine beauté ; badina-t-elle.

- Elle ne saurait se comparer à la votre tout comme les étoiles ne peuvent que pâlir en comparaison de l'astre du jour ; rétorqua-t-il.

- Vous autres gens des féeries avez la langue bien trop agile ; se plaignit-elle en plaisantant.

- Bonne nuit, ma Dame.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa main avant de se retirer dans la chambre qui lui avait été allouée. Dans la pièce silencieuse ne s'entendaient plus que le crépitement du bois et la puissante respiration de la bête à ses pieds.

- Morgana ?

- Oui Sirius ?

- Je vous remercie.

La voix puissante de la bête se répercuta contre les murs épais.

- Serez-vous aussi conciliant quand je vous enverrai en plein territoire ennemi ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement lasse.

- Vous savez que je vous suis plus fidèle qu'un épagneul, ordonnez et j'obéirai.

- Dans ce cas dormez, Sirius. Vous en aurez besoin.

La lune pleine, mais déjà décroissante illuminait la nuit. Lentement, Morphée étendit son emprise sur le château et même dans les appartements de la mystérieuse sorcière plus un bruit ne vint briser le silence de la nuit.


End file.
